


Catch, Angel

by bandito06



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: (i think), Crack, Episode Fix-it, Episode: s01e03 Hard Times, I'm bored so i'm writing this, M/M, Nazis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandito06/pseuds/bandito06
Summary: I'm fixing the scene where Crowley is hopping from one foot to another in the church with the Nazi's.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Catch, Angel

The doors of the church swing open. Aziraphale turns his head to the entrance and watches as a familiar form darts inside. Crowley bounces from one foot to another as he makes his way down the church aisle. 

"What are you doing here?" Aziraphale hisses as Crowley leans against one of the church pews. The demon shuffles his feet as he looks at the angel.

"Saving you from getting killed," he spits out, his words laced with pain. Aziraphale feels a wave of sympathy before shoving it down.

"I should have known you work for them!" Aziraphale feels as though he's been betrayed even though Crowley _is_ a demon and betraying is what he does. Crowley looks put out as he shakes his head.

"I don't work for them. They're just a bunch of half-witted nazis running around London." He eyes Aziraphale. The angel tries to pretend that the demon's gaze doesn't make him feel quite warm. Instead, he focuses on the gun pointed at his head.

"You are both very annoying," the taller of the two Nazi men says. "Kill them both." 

"Wait, wait," Crowley says, continuing to eye Aziraphale. "I have two things to say. First of all, angel, catch." Aziraphale holds out his arms as Crowley leaps into them. The demon's thin body fits perfectly against his chest. "Oh, that feels so much better. Anyways, there's going to be a bomb dropped on this church. So, you are wasting perfectly good running away time." The nazis look at each other.

"Any bombs dropped tonight will be on the east side," the shorter man says. 

"Not if a last-minute demonic miracle changed that. It would take a _real_ miracle for my friend and I to survive it." Crowley nudges Aziraphale as he says it.

"Oh, oh yes, a real miracle." 

"All of this will happen in 5...4...3...2..." The piercing whistle of a bomb being dropped fills the air as Crowley reaches one. There's a crash as the bomb breaks through the roof and explodes around them. Once everything clears, Crowley leaps down from Aziraphale's arms and adjusts his glasses. Aziraphale thinks he sees a light dusting of blush but that just might be the lightening.

"Oh, the books!" he moans, distraught. "I forgot all about the books." Crowley saunters over and wrestles the books from a dead hand's grasp and hands them to Aziraphale.

"Little demonic miracle of my own. Ride home?"

**Author's Note:**

> there, i fixed it lol


End file.
